Dark Truth
by PrincessBite-Me
Summary: LordVoldemort is the code name of a Criminal MasterMind and SeverusSnape has been undercover for years trying to bring him to justice. Will one New Rookie by the name of HarryPotter jeopardize his mission? Or will growing feelings be the problem? HP/SS
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Dark Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own, or claim to own, any of the characters that I have used in this story. And I am not making any money off of this story.**

**Summary:** Lord Voldemort is the code name of a Criminal Master Mind and Severus Snape has been under cover for years trying to bring him to justice. Will one New Rookie by the name of Harry Potter jeopardize his mission? Or will the growing feelings between them cause all the problems?

**Warnings- **This will be **BoyxBoy** so if you don't like it then don't read. Also this will probably be a darker fic so I'll be posting warnings at the top of the chapters that are more graphic. Thanks.

**Authors note: **I know! I know! What am I thinking?!?! Starting another story when I haven't been regularly updating my other stories? Well in my defense when inspiration strikes I just have to run with it and it usually leads to better updates in my other stories. Plus I seem to have written myself into a corner in No More Pain and can't figure out what I want to happen next… . So sorry to all my angry readers out there who want me to update, I'm trying my hardest!! Anyways tell me what you think of this….

Oh Warning! This hasn't been edited by anyone besides myself so please excuse errors.

"Fuck" thought Severus as a bullet grazed his forearm. "Their aim is getting better!"

Throwing his body to the left to avoid the next volley of bullets, Severus found himself conveniently located behind a stack of barrels. Behind the safety of his new cover Severus Slammed new Clips into his guns. Taking a few calming breaths to slow his erratic heart Severus Peered slowly around the barrels to see his attackers.

The two men stood smack-dab in the center of the alley, two semi-automatics pointed directly at Severus. The two men fired round after deafening round at Severus just as Severus dove to the ground. The barrels shattered into a million pieces, spaying liquid everywhere. Severus only vaguely realized it was Wine.

Using the barrels as a distracting Severus threw his whole body into the alley and before the men had a chance to switch targets; Severus had sent two shots straight to the center of their foreheads. The men dropped their weapons as gravity pulled their dead weight to the ground.

Severus winced slightly as his body complained from all the abuse he had put it through in the last hour, as he stood up. He knew he'd be black and blue tomorrow morning. Clicking the safety on his guns into place he shoved them back into their individual holsters, one under his left arm pit and the other under his jacket positioned at the small of his back.

Once his guns were positioned the way he wished, Severus set of at a quick gait back to The Lair. Or at least that's what Severus called it in his mind, for it wasn't so much a lair as it was an abandoned warehouse, gray and musty from its years of inactivity. This wasn't the only lair they'd had over the years, oh no, for the boss made sure to change locations every few weeks. He didn't want to risk "the Business". The Lair had been located in many places, from old churches to derelict houses, modern office building to crumbling factories. Each and every one of them a secret location that not even the men knew about until the Boss contacted them.

Severus strolled up to the small iron door on the side of the tall structure. The iron door was situated under a lamp which was just a bare bulb hanging from a bundle of wires, the harsh golden light it cast made Severus's eyes water after the darkness he'd just come from.

Approaching the door Severus reached out a pale hand to pound on the door four times. A small Iron hatch slide open with a harsh clang to let two piercing, yellow eyes shine through. After a thorough inspection, Severus was apparently approved because the hatch clanged shut and the sound or various bolts unlocked resounded from the door. Then with a shrill wail the door swung open to admit him.

The inside of the Warehouse was very much the same as the outside except for the fact that the large empty space was occupied by many boxes and crates, both large and small. A circle of men lazed about in the center of the room, cards out and cigars lit, the smoke swirling its way lazily up to the high ceiling.

Severus stalked past the men and up a short flight of stair that led to the loft where the offices were, and more importantly, the Boss. Rapping sharply on the first glass door Severus came to, a sharp "Enter" was the only response.

Pushing open a door that had the faded word _Manager_ on it Severus quietly glided into the dimly lit room. A thin, bald man in an expensive tailored suit was seated at a large wooden desk, his long fingers holding a pen as he scratched away at a piece of paper. The man had an aura of power around him that seemed to leak from his very pores. With just a glance you could tell this man was not to be trifled with, that and the similarity between the man and a poisonous snake was uncanny. Some would even swear that he was a cobra not only in appearance but in attitude, for the Boss was as cold and heartless as the nastiest of snakes.

Severus stopped a good three feet from the desk, where he stood in silence. The Boss Continued working until the paper he had been writing on was finished. Then he set the pen down and leaned back in his chair. "Yes Severus" hissed the Boss, drawing his S's out like the hiss of a snake "Have you finished your task?"

"Yes, Sir" Replied Severus shortly "We won't have to compete with them any longer."

"Excellent" Hissed Lord Voldemort with a dark chuckle.

**A/N- **Well please tell me what you think! Review have been proven to inspire writers into more regular updates =P


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Dark Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own, or claim to own, any of the characters that I have used in this story. And I am not making any money off of this story.**

**Warnings- **This will be **BoyxBoy** so if you don't like it then don't read.

**AN- thanks very much to my two reviewers **Morgana-White, **and** George2Bob1 ** for their input on the beginning of Dark Truth. I hope you two enjoy this chapter as well! =D**

**Chapter 2**

The 47th St Police Station was a small building, only 3 stories tall compared to the 10 story Apartment building and 12 story business office located on either side of it. In fact if you were to walk down 47th St in a hurry you might even pass it by without realizing it was there.

This was the problem Harry had the first time he walked down the street looking for it. Reaching the end of the street, he looked around, cursed, and then headed back the way he came, eyes searching for the building that was described in his directions. Sure enough there it was with the word _Police_ attached to the front in large letters.

Harry, now frustrated as well as nervous, reached the front doors and pulled them open. The inside of the building was very different from its plain outside. Men and women alike hurried along past the front doors, some with papers and briefcases and others in uniform with criminals in tow.

Harry wove his way through the rush and found himself standing in front of a large desk with two women sitting behind it. One woman was speaking calmly into a headset while the other was scribbling furiously on a stack of forms in front of her.

"Oh! How may I help you sir?" exclaimed the women who had been writing, when she finally realized Harry was standing there.

"Hello. My names Harry Potter and I was just transferred here from the academy. I was wondering if you knew where I'm supposed to go." Harry asked.

"Well hello Harry, I'm Hermione Granger. I was told to be expecting you. Follow me and I'll show you to where the offices are." Hermione said as she extended here hand to shake Harry's.

Hermione was a slender woman of average height. Here bushy brown hair contrasted greatly with her immaculate outfit which consisted of a teal blouse and a brown jacket and trouser. She had an intelligent feel about her, as if she knew everything there was, but not in a know-it-all way. Harry liked her instantly. Standing she made her way out from behind the desk and headed towards the elevators.

"On the first floor is just the conference rooms and lobby." She pushed the elevator button and stepped inside. "The second floor is our forensics lab, while the third floor is where the offices are." The elevator dinged loudly, proclaiming their arrival.

"Here we are" Hermione said brightly. She strolled swiftly into the room. Harry had expected the offices to be all enclosed in their own separate cubicles and rooms. Instead it was just a large open room with desks crammed into every piece of floor space there was. Rolling white boards were spread unevenly about the room and piles of paper were everywhere. Officers and detectives were either at their desks or racing from one desk to another, waving papers or shouting loudly. Yet still others were gathered around a whiteboard taping pictures from a murder scene up and trying to find connections. All together it was utter chaos and disaster.

Yet Hermione seemed to have no problem navigating through the chaos and disarray. She wove quickly and surely towards the back of the room where Harry saw the only enclosed office in the room. On the door the words _Police Chief_ were stenciled in small black print. Hermione knocked twice and, after hearing a muffled "come in", entered.

The inside of the room was surprisingly clean and orderly, with every book in place on its shelf and every paper stacked and labeled in its own pile. There was a man sitting at the desk. At first Harry hadn't noticed him because he was too busy studying the room, but now that he saw the man Harry was surprised that he wasn't the first thing Harry had seen.

The man was dressed in what appeared to be a blue suit. Not a navy or even marine blue, but a sky blue suit. He had a long scraggly beard and oval glassed with a star charm hanging off of them. The man's appearance suggested age while the man's features suggested youth. All together the man was a very interesting person indeed. Harry couldn't quite puzzle him out.

"Chief, this is Harry Potter. He's from the academy. Hermione said.

"Ah yes, Harry come in, come in. I had almost forgotten that you were coming. Go ahead and take a seat." The man said in a surprisingly strong voice for someone with such an old appearance, while motioning towards the straight backed chair in front of his desk. "I'm Albus Dumbledore, no doubt your headmaster from the academy told you about me. Nicolas is an old friend of mine from back in my academy days as he no doubt told you. Anyways enough of my ramblings. Let's see here, you're going to need a partner to show you the ropes. Why don't we see whose available?"

Albus stood and walked to his office door. Harry followed him out the door and stood beside him as Albus surveyed the room.

"Hmmm, let's see…. Finnegan's partnered with Dean Thompson. Malfoy's with Blaise and Pansy is with Lovegood…" Albus mumbled under his breath as he searched the room. Suddenly he stopped mumbling and turned to Harry with a mischievous twinkle in his blue eyes. Harry was worried by this look and he made a mental note to be aware of the twinkle in the future.

"Come come Harry I just found you a partner." Albus said as he beckoned Harry to follow him to the corner of the room. In the corner sat one desk with a surprising amount of room around it for such a packed room. The computer and papers on the desk were orderly and clean just like the chief was. There was a man sitting quietly at the desk, typing. As they approached the man looked up and scowled at Albus.

He was a lean man with a long face and large, rather crooked nose. His hair was long and black but pulled into a pony tail at the back of his neck. His eyes were hard and black and made Harry shiver with unanticipated excitement. He didn't know this man but he had an aura of danger and cunning about him that interested Harry.

"Severus! How are you doing?" Albus asked cheerfully.

"I'm fine chief. Thank you for asking, but I do have quite a bit of paper work to do so if you'll excuse m-"Severus answered, spitting each word out between clenched teeth.

But Albus cut him off before he could finish. "Well then Severus I won't take much of your time. I'd like to introduce you to Harry Potter. He's your new partner so be sure to show him the ropes." Albus said leaving no room for Severus to protest "Harry this is Severus Snape. I'm sure you'll get along just fine. Be sure to ask him if you have any questions. Oh and I'll have a desk moved over for you Harry by tomorrow morning. Now I'll leave you to it"

And with that Albus Dumbledore strolled away. Harry turned to see Severus Snape glaring holes into the chiefs back that Harry was sure could melt bone. Turning away again Harry realized the room had gone silent and he saw everyone in the room staring at the two new partners. Harry embarrassed turned back around again to find the glare that had been directed at Albus was now pointed at him and it made his blood chill.

But Harry wasn't one to back down from a challenge, so he glared right back at Severus. The glares met and it seemed as though everyone in the room had stopped breathing. Then Severus's glare turned to their audience and everyone turned swiftly and got back to work.

He turned back to Harry.

"I do not need an immature brat following me around and asking me stupid questions. I suggest that you go back to Albus's office and you ask him for a new partner." Severus sneered.

"No" was Harry's only reply as he grabbed a desk chair and sat down in front of Severus's desk. Harry was stubborn and there was no way he was leaving this man unless it was on Harry's terms.

Besides Harry was intrigued by this man. Not on the surface, but deep in his mind Harry knew that this man was the partner he needed if he wanted to catch murderers and rapists. This was a man who could bring down whole crime rings by himself if he wanted. And that was what Harry wanted in a partner.

Severus glared at him in reply.

"Glaring at me is not going to get rid of me." Harry stated stubbornly "Now are you working on a case at the moment?"

Severus glared at him for a little longer before pulling out a folder and setting it in front of Harry. Then he stood, grabbed his jacket and left. Leaving Harry alone with the case file.

And that was just fine with Harry.

**AN- argh! I just don't know about this chapter. I knew what I wanted to happen but I just couldn't figure out how it would work. And Severus and Harry seem so out of character. I just couldn't get the scene where they met right. . Well on the bright side this chapter is longer than most chapters I write… and even though I'm not all that happy with it I hope you enjoyed it so go ahead and leave me a review. **


End file.
